Harrison Fett
by Trooper0007
Summary: It was suppose to be an easy assassination mission for Boba. Hunt down a rogue Imperial Admiral that betrayed the Empire and collect his reward money. But that quickly changed when he spotted a young child that reminded him of himself. That child's name is Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: THE JOB**

* * *

**I would like to thank Tellie571 and their The tale of Mandalore story for inspiring me to write this story. My story is heavily influenced by his story and don't be too surprised if some lines from his story appear in my story. So with that being said, enjoy the story.**

* * *

The legendary bounty hunter Boba Fett angrily glared at the Twi'lek standing in front of him and getting in his way from meeting one of Boba's biggest contractors. The Twi'lek went by the name of Bib Fortuna and just happened to be the majordomo for Jabba the Hutt, thus preventing the Mandalorian bounty hunter from killing the notorious slave trader and mass murderer. If there had been a list of people that the twenty three year old clone of Jango Fett would love to kill, Bib would be in the top three behind deceased Jedi Master Mace Windu and the bastard that raped his ex-wife Sintas Vel.

"**Move aside Twi'lek. I have business with your boss."** Boba ordered as he cradled EE-3 blaster carbine rifle in his arms to show that he was serious.

Personally, he thought that Jabba was nothing more than a crime lord that allowed his admittedly powerful influence to go to his head and came to believe that he was untouchable. If there was one thing that he could agree with Han Solo on, it was the fact that Jabba was nothing more a sleazeball of a slug that needed to be salted by someone. Not that he would ever tell or say that in front of the smuggler.

{The almighty Jabba the Hutt is currently in a meeting with a smuggler that has greatly displeased him.}The white-skinned red eyed Twi'lek calmly answered in his native language of Ryl as he ignored the blaster that was in his presence and in the arms of the supposed right-hand man of Darth Vader.

The majordomo was used to seeing armed sentient beings entering Jabba's palace and wasn't going to be intimidated by some young man wearing Mandalorian armor and holding a weapon that could easily blow his brains out.

"_Solo, must have done something stupid again."_ Boba thought as soon as Bib mentioned that a smuggler had displeased Jabba.

With that in mind, the Mandalorian shoved his way past the annoying Twi'lek that stood in his way and walked straight into Jabba's throne room. Only to find that Solo was sitting in one of the few seats in the room watching his fellow smuggler begging Jabba for forgiveness, not that it would do the being any good. Han quickly recognized Boba and quietly nodded his head in recognition causing the bounty hunter to return the gesture with his own. The Corellian Smuggler was perhaps Boba's greatest nemesis. No, nemesis wasn't the right word for Captain Solo; the man was more like a constant nuisance that interfered with his bounty hunting. Solo had already cost him no less twelve high paying bounties in the past. Not that he meant to do so in the first place, as he only managed to beat him to the punch on six of them, helped four of them escape, and was somehow related to two of them.

"Please Jabba, give me another chance! I won't screw up another job, I swear!" The smuggler, an Iridonian by the looks of it, beg from the Hutt in galactic basic.

Boba Fett simply shook his helmeted head in piety for the poor fool as he had just signed his own death warrant by saying that. If there was one thing that the bounty hunter had learned from working for Jabba, it was that you don't beg for forgiveness from unofficial ruler of Tatoonie unless you wanted to die a horrible death. Sure enough, Jabba didn't look very pleased by the smuggler begging for a second chance.

{You cost me a shipment of Glitterstim worth millions of credits and you expect me to give a second chance!?} Jabba roared in Huttese causing everybody in the room even those who didn't understand what he was saying to flinch.

Boba instantly realized why Jabba was so displeased. The smuggler's cowardice and stupidity had unintentionally damaged the Hutt's standing within the Hutt Cartel, which even Han was smart enough to avoid doing at all cost.

{There will be no second chance for you, smuggler!} Jabba spoke as he slammed down on the button that opened the trapdoor that the smuggler was unknowingly standing on top us and led to the chamber that held Jabba's pet Rancor.

Instantly the man dropped down through the opened trapdoor and slide into the sights of the waiting Rancor below. The assembled entourage of thugs, criminals, and other assorted vagabonds of the Galaxy gathered around the grated floor to watch the carnage that was about to unfold. Thankful for his armor being able to disguise his facial expressions in front of everybody, Boba began to approach Jabba so he could hear the job opportunity that the Hutt had for him.

Out of the corner of his helmet's visor, Boba noticed that Han was simply shaking his head in disgust at the so called entertainment that Jabba had just provided his guests. Just then he heard the rather familiar roar of the Rancor and the sound of the Iridonian smuggler screaming as he tried to escape from the mighty beast. This continued for a few minutes before the smuggler's screams were abruptly cut off by the Rancor biting the Iridonian in half.

"_The poor dumb bastard."_ The bounty hunter thought to himself as he walked onto the same trapdoor that had just sent the now dead smuggler to his doom mere minutes ago.

It took a few seconds for everybody's excitement to end and calm themselves down. It was at this moment the rather infamous breathing of a rather dangerous individual became pronounced enough for everyone to hear. It didn't take a genius to realize who exactly was inside the room with them.

{Ah, Boba Fett you have finally arrived. I was beginning to wonder if you even got my message. Are you willing to do that I have lined up.}Jabba commented as he took notice of the young bounty hunter in front of him.

Boba said nothing for a few minutes as he tried to get the deceased smuggler's dying screams out of his head. He maybe a professional killer-for-hire, but he had a code of honor that he tried his very best to adhere to every time he took a job.

"**That depends on how much you're willing to pay, Jabba."** Boba simply commented in his atypical manner.

At this Jabba broke out in his usual laughter.

_{I have nothing but the best for you, Boba. After all, you're one of the best bounty hunters in the galaxy.}_ Jabba exclaimed ignoring the sinister breathing that was echoing in the room.

Boba ignored the intentional barb aimed at his reputation. It was true that he was considered one of the best bounty hunters in the galaxy with only Cad Bane being considered one of his equals. But there was a major difference between him and Cad Bane. Cad was getting ready to retire from the career, while he was just getting started.

"**I am the best and always will be, Jabba."** Boba bluntly answered as he shifted his blaster carbine into a more comfortable position.

By this point, the ominous breathing had gotten so loud that only a deaf person couldn't be able to hear it.

{Of course, of course, now the job that I have requires you to hunt down this man and kill him.} Jabba spoke as he pushed another button that activated a hologram.

The hologram depicted a rather beefy man with little to no neck. His upper lip was covered by a bushy black moustache. It seemed like the man went well-out of his way to look bland and ordinary, except for the dark grey dress uniform with the insignia of a rear Admiral. The man had a nasty scowl on his face like he had smelled something extremely fowl and was displeased by it.

"**This man, an Admiral of the Empire?"** Boba questioningly commented at the sudden boldness that Jabba was showing.

He always figured that the giant slug was smart enough to avoid provoking the wrath of the Galactic Empire, another major client of his. However, there was no way he would assassinate a high ranking imperial officer unless he was hired by another faction within the Imperial hierarchy that could ensure that no retribution would fall upon him. Even then, he would demand that they pay double the amount that they had offered and that he was paid up front.

"**I assure you, Boba Fett that the Empire will not allow any retribution to befall you. That's if you complete this assignment for the Empire with deliberate speed. This man's death has been ordered by the Emperor himself and the Empire is willing to pay top credit to ensure that it's done discreetly as possible."** An extremely familiar voice spoke as they appeared out of the shadows to reveal the imposing figure of Darth Vader.

At the sudden appearance of the second most powerful man in the galaxy, the entire went dead quite out of fear. They had very good reason to be afraid, as it was Darth Vader who had single-handedly decimated the entire Jedi order and brought about the rise of Empire.

"**So tell me Lord Vader, what has this man done to be given the execution order by the Emperor himself?"** Boba Fett questioned.

He wanted to know the exact reason why both Jabba the Hutt and a feared Sith Lord wanted the same man dead.

"**Vernon Darsy is a former turncoat of the old republic as well as the Empire. He had purposely sold information on a space station that had begun construction near the end of the Clone Wars to people that pose a great threat to the security of the Galactic Empire. Once he had been paid, he quickly murdered the people that paid him along with the Hutt that arranged for the transaction and disappeared. That had been four years ago and we just now located him and need to make an example out of him."** Vader spoke as he looked at the hologram of the traitor with absolute disgust.

Not that anyone could see it due to his intimidating helmet covering his entire face. Boba Fett was intrigued by the assignment that was laid out in front of him. It seemed that the target had managed to piss off both the Empire and the Hutt cartel by betraying both of them.

"**Very well, I will take the job."** Boba Fett spoke as rolled his neck to get the developing stiffness out of it.

At this, Vader relaxed slightly and removed his hands from his belt which held his lightsaber. He really didn't want to strike down one of the more successful Bounty Hunters that the Empire generally hired, when they needed something taken care of without wasting too much valuable resources.

"**When you accomplish your hunt, you are to report back to Coruscant to collect your payment and to be debriefed. I will contact you personally if anything has changed. The Emperor wants Darsy dead rather than alive due to his family's political connections." **Vader instructed to Boba Fett.

Boba Fett for his part simply nodded his head before asking the most important question that was the key to his hunt being successful.

"**So where exactly is the acquisitions hiding?" **Boba requested.

Vader simply pulled out a small data disk and levitated it over to the bounty hunter.

"**All the information that you need is in that data disk."** Vader simply commented before he turned around and left the room much to the delight of everyone else.

Boba quickly gave his goodbyes to Jabba the Hutt and left before someone could stop him. When he arrived at his ship the equally famous Slave I, he found several Jawas trying to figure out how make off with the heavily modified Firespray-31- class patrol and attack craft. He fired several bolts of energy into air to scare off the filthy creatures.

The ship was easily the most heavily armed spacecraft outside of the imperial military. It had been at one point belonged to Boba's father Jango Fett, who had acquired from Oovo IV after another bounty hunter by the name of Zam Wesell had inadvertently destroyed his previous ship. The ship was one of a few things that Boba had inherited from his father following his decapitation at the hands of Jedi Master Mace Windu.

"_Why do I feel like this mission will change my life forever?"_ Boba thought to himself as bordered his ship and prepared to take off from Jabba's palace.

* * *

**Okay, here's the first chapter for my story Harrison Fett. Like I said before this story was inspired by The tale of Mandalore by Tellie571 and I strongly recommend that you guys read it and leave a review so that Tellie571 gets back to working on it. So with that being said please leave a review on what you guys think about my story.**

**So until next readers, Hoorah to Ashes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: A SON FROM THE MOST UNEXPECTED PLACE**

* * *

Vernon Dursley lay wide away in his bed as he recalled that day's events. His four year old son Dudley was in his room snoring loudly as he slept in an extremely comfortable bed that cost a small fortune to purchase, while his wife Petunia snuggled against his right side. His bastard of a nephew was currently locked up in the cupboard underneath the staircase, no doubt nursing his injuries that he received from his daily beatings. The plump man gently untangled himself from his wife and quietly left the room to head towards the house's basement. As he gently crept down the stairs, he could hear the faint sobbing of his nephew underneath him. At the sound of his freak of a nephew crying, Vernon couldn't help but smile and give himself a mental pat on the back for his accomplishment.

"_Here's hoping that the freak learns his place when he is in the presence of his betters." _Vernon darkly thought to himself as he entered the basement of the house.

As he looked around the basement, he noticed the large safe that he had secretly installed when his wife was at the hospital giving birth to their son. The safe had several security features that weren't found anywhere else in the world, not even the American Bullion Depository had the type of security that this small safe had. Without hesitation, Vernon imputed the code that bypassed all of the safe's security features and allowed him access to the safe's contents.

"_The freak is starting to remind me of those worthless Jedi. Something must be done about it before he starts to act like them or worse." _Vernon thought to himself as he opened the safe to reveal a dark olive grey uniform hanging from a metal hook attached to the right side of safe.

How sitting peacefully in a small compartment was a weapon that nobody had ever seen outside of a Sci-fi movie. The weapon was known as the SE-14r blaster pistol and was the standard issue sidearm of the Imperial officer corps. More importantly, the blaster had been his personal sidearm during his time as an Admiral for the Galactic Empire. That was until he discovered the hidden plans of Confederacy of Independent Systems for something called the Death Star. He immediately went into hiding on this backwater planet after brutally killing the worthless Xenos that had purchased the stolen information that he had given them.

However, recently his family that he left back on Coruscant had notified him that the Empire or more particularly Darth Vader had picked up on his trail. With this news, his already staggering restlessness and paranoia skyrocketed to new levels and the only thing that was keeping him from having a mental breakdown was his daily exercise of beating the freak out of nephew.

Staring at his old blaster, he contemplated killing the worthless freak currently locked up in the cupboard under the stairs. Should he do it thought? It would be simple enough for him to do it as he just needed open up the cupboard and pull the trigger. After that he just needed to dispose of the ungrateful brat's body in some trench somewhere out in the country. The only people that even knew that he lived here are the freaks that left him here and could always tell them that he simply dropped the boy off at some force forsaken orphanage somewhere.

Yes, killing the worthless freak was starting to become more and more appealing to him by the second. The fact that said freak was starting to disturb him each passing day also greatly influenced his decision. Even after five years of constant beatings and other intolerable punishments, the boy seemed to flat out refuse to break and remained defiant of their attempts to "normalize" him. Every so often, he would catch out of the corner of his eyes the freak giving him an angry and hateful glare. That was even including the bone chilling aura that the boy unleashed on occasions. The only times Vernon had felt something similar was when he was in the presence of the Emperor and Darth Vader. That particular reason itself was the very reason why he didn't like the freaks or as Petunia liked to call them witches and wizards.

These magic users were similar to the two Sith Lords that currently ruled the galaxy and to a less extent to the now extinct Jedi for that matter. They believe themselves above everyone else and treated people without their so called magical powers with contempt. It reminded him of the days of the old republic when many Jedi viewed non force-sensitives with disdain and disgust. However, Darth Vader took that contempt to a whole new level with his constant killing of imperial officers that displeased him. Vernon Darsy or as he was called Vernon Dursley had seen many a imperial officer forced choked to death at the hands of Darth Vader. The human made monster would simply clench his hand into a fist crushing his victim's windpipe, killing them instantly.

"_Yes, this world and the universe will be better off without that freak. I cannot allow the boy to become like him."_ The former imperial officer thought to himself as he picked up the blaster and steeled himself to carry out the dark task he decided on.

Meanwhile a young five year old Harrison "Harry" Potter let out a silent sniff as he ended the three hour crying session that he had just had after his uncle and cousin viciously beat him because he asked them for some food. He hated his relatives so much for their constant abuse. They would always call him a freak of nature or an abomination that shouldn't exist. Every time he asked about his dead parents, his aunt and uncle would simply told him that they were nothing more than dead beat drunks that died in a car accident after a heavy night of drinking. But for some reason, he knew what they were saying were lies and he detected a great amount of hatred and jealousy from his aunt.

"What did I ever do to deserve this treatment?" Harry muttered to himself as he huddled into a corner of the cupboard that was his room in private drive.

However, whatever idea he might have had was quickly destroyed when his uncle ripped opened the cupboard door and grabbed him by his hair. The next thing Harry knew was that he was being dragged out into the backyard by his uncle, who was wielding a weird looking object.

"You're going to die tonight, you ungrateful monster!" Vernon insanely proclaimed as he pointed the object at his nephew's head like it was gun.

Only to be disappointed that the boy didn't start begging for his life like most normal people would do when a gun was point at their heads. Instead, Harry only flinched slightly before shooting his uncle a hateful and angry glare.

"Go ahead and glare at me all you Freak! In a few seconds, you'll be dead." Vernon smugly as he slowly began to squeeze the trigger of the blaster

As he was just going to pull the trigger, he heard something that sent shivers down his spine.

"**Vernon Darsy, I come to collect that bounty on your head."** A dark familiar monotone voice spoke out from behind him.

Vernon instantly went pale at the voice knowing who it belonged to. During his time as an Imperial Officer, he had come to fear the voice's owner just as much as Darth Vader and the Emperor. Very slowly, he turned around and was greeted by the sight of the T-shaped visor belonging to the dreaded Boba Fett.

Boba Fett could only watch in satisfaction as his prey started begging for his worthless life. It would have been extremely funny in Fett's eyes, if it weren't such a pathetic display of cowardice.

"Please bounty hunter, I only did what I had to in order to survive. I-I- couldn't t-t-take it a-a-anymore. I-I-I ha-v-v-e a wife and son, who'll take care of them if I die, please just tell who ever hired you that I'm already died, I can pay you." Vernon begged.

The beefy man went so far as try to try bribe the infamous hunter with earth currency causing Harry to snort in disdain for his uncle. The young five year old couldn't take his uncle's hypocrisy and decided to speak out.

"Why should he spare you because you have that waste of space, you call a family? YOU are my last living relatives and you just admitted that you were going to kill me. You piece of shite!" Harry spoke with utter contempt for his uncle.

Harry turned towards Boba Fett with a fiery glare filling his eyes. The green battle scared armor and helmet with the T-shaped visor, coupled with the way the man carried himself greatly impressed him for some reason. The man was clearly extremely dangerous as he was like a predatory animal that was more than capable of stalking his prey for as long as it took to get the perfect kill.

"Please sir, kill him. He's nothing more than a spineless coward that believes that he's the center of the universe." The five year old spoke with the steely will that allowed him to stay alive for last five years was burning stronger than ever before.

Boba Fett for his part was taken aback by Harry's iron will and determination to never give up in face of difficult hardships. In many ways, the boy greatly reminded the Bounty Hunter of himself when he had been at that age. The boy's eyes burned with the will to continue fighting no matter what the odds, and the thirst of battle probably burned just as brightly.

"**You impress me kid, what's your name?"** Boba asked as he took in the appearance of the young child in front of him.

The boy had various cuts and bruise covering all of the parts of his flesh that wasn't covered by clothing. The kid's right arm was being cradled gingerly in the boy's other arm indicating that it was broken, while fresh blood stained his the yellowing white t-shirt. As Boba looked over the boy more and more, it became increasingly clear that the boy was being abused by his relatives. This fact made the cloned son of Jango Fett enraged at the sight. While his father had always been hard on him, it always served a greater purpose to toughen him up for living in an extremely harsh galaxy. This was simply unnecessary and unneeded violence towards a defenseless child.

"It's Harrison potter, sir." Harry answered truthfully as he watched the unknown man backhand his uncle with armored fist.

Vernon went flying backwards from the strike causing him to accidentally pull his blaster's trigger and fire up into the air alarming the few people in the neighborhood who were still up. Boba Fett simply walked over to the downed man who was trying to get up off the ground without much success, and pointed his EE-3 Blaster Carbine's barrel down at Vernon's head. The moment the former Imperial Admiral felt the cold durasteel barrel touching the back of his, he began to whimper in fear. But before the large man could say anything, Boba fired a single blaster bolt into the back of his head, killing the traitor instantly.

Boba turned his attention back to Harry, who had watched everything unfold in front of him with a grim sort of fascination. The Bounty Hunter was satisfied with the fact that Harry didn't flinch at the sight of him killing his uncle.

"Kid, if you want you can come with me and leave this rock behind. I'll teach how to become a Bounty Hunter, how to become a Mandalorian." Boba Fett offered surprising both Harry and himself.

At the offer, harry almost did a double take at the offer. It sounded almost too good to be true for him to believe. He would leave his terrible relatives and

"R-really, you mean it?" Harry barely managed to ask as his voice nearly failed him.

Boba Fett silently nodded his head in confirmation. Despite the fact that he didn't mean to say it out loud, he actually meant what he said when he made the offer.

"**I actually mean what I said, Harry. However, I must warn you that once you leave with me there's no turning back. I will train you in the same training regime that all Mandalorian children are put through since the time they can walk. But when I'm done training you, you'll be one of the greatest Bounty Hunters that the universe has ever seen. If you still want this then follow me."** The Mandalorian spoke in his ever serious voice that sent shivers down even the most harden of criminals before turning around and leaving the backyard to head back to his ship.

Harry simply gave his uncle's dead body one final glare before limping after his new hero. A few minutes later, he found himself in the nearby park where he stared at a strange looking vehicle resting in the middle of the soccer field. Boba could only chuckle at the reaction that Harry was having at the sight of Slave I. Granted, he had expected this type of reaction due to planet not having sustainable space flight capabilities.

"**Impressive, isn't she."** Boba commented off hand as he walked up the ramp to begin take off preparations.

Harry could only nod his head in agreement as he followed Boba into the ship. A few minutes later, Harry found himself strapped into one of the four seats that were located in the cockpit.

"**You just need hang on a little while longer, kid. I'll have your injuries treated once we leave the planet's atmosphere. In the mean time, you just need to bear the pain until then."** Boba spoke as he started the takeoff sequence for Slave I.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

* * *

Boba sat in Slave I's pilot seat as he carefully flew the ship to the nearest Holonet relay to notify Darth Vader of his hunt's success. As he flew the ship back into civilized space, he remembered what the ship's onboard medical droid told him about the extent of Harry's injuries. The amount of injuries that the child had sustained had alarmed the normally emotionless Bounty Hunter. By all accounts, the kid should have died a long time ago for various reasons. Fortunately enough, all of his injuries including his past injuries could be fixed after spending a few days within a Bacta tank.

"_The kid must have some higher being smiling upon him for being able to survive that type of abuse for so long."_ Boba mused to himself as he began trying to patch a line with Darth Vader.

After few minutes of trying, a miniature holographic image of the infamous Sith Lord. Despite Boba Fett's reputation for being absolutely fearless, every time he dealt with Vader the hair on the back of his neck would always stand straight up.

"_**I trust you were successful in eliminating Admiral Vernon Darsy, Fett?"**_ Vader commented in a way that showed he would not tolerate failure from anybody, including Boba Fett.

The mechanical breathing of the Sith Lord sent a small amount of chills down the legendary Bounty Hunter's spine.

"**I killed the man like I promised, Lord Vader."** Boba Fett answered as he mentally steeled his resolve as he focused on the task at hand.

For a few seconds, Vader said nothing. Boba Fett knew that the giant of a man had sensed something.

"_**Yet, something has changed during your hunt. Yes, I can sense it even now as you return to Imperial space."**_ Vader spoke causing Boba Fett some alarm.

How was it possible that the Sith Lord could detect Harry so far away? Boba was well aware that Vader was capable of using the force like the now defunct Jedi Order, but to be able detect a young child on the other side of the galaxy shouldn't be possible.

"The boy that you found on that Backwater planet and brought back with you carries a great power within him. You will bring him to me as he will fit perfectly into my plans." Vader ordered as he felt the potential within Harry that would go to waste if he wasn't trained properly.

At being ordered to hand over the boy that he had practically adopted as a son. What he did next was probably the dumbest thing he had ever done in his career as a Bounty Hunter.

"**What you mean, Vader? The kid is coming with me in order to become a Mandalorian because only I can teach him the ways of his new heritage and culture."** Boba Fett angrily commented as he thrown any civility out Slave I's nonexistent windows along with his cool demeanor.

Vader for his part remained calm and did nothing but allow Boba to vent his anger.

"_**You misunderstand me, Bounty Hunter. I do not intend to take him away from you as he is your son in the eyes of your people. I simply plan on teaching him in the ways of the force so he may become my apprentice. I will only teach him about how to harness the force and saber fighting, while I need you to teach everything that he needs to know about being a Bounty Hunter."**_ Vader calmly explained in a highly unusual display of compromise.

For a moment, Boba was caught completely off guard by what he just heard. Vader had just openly admitted that he himself was going to teach the kid about the ways of the Force. While the bounty hunter hated the Jedi and constant gibberish, he couldn't deny their abilities. It was at this moment that Boba realized that his adopted son was going to be the deadliest bounty hunter in the galaxy within the next decade.

"**I initially planned on taking him with on my hunts so that he could observe and learn the skills of being about bounty hunter. I was also planning on training him, when I wasn't out hunting someone."** Boba admitted as he simply planned on replicating the training that his father had put him through when he had been a boy.

While the clone of Jango Fett would admit in private that his training with his father was incomplete, he had learned enough that he understood the legist of what his father was trying to teach him.

"_**The Empire will be willing to pay you substantially for every year that you stay under my employment and stay out of the trade. It's just like what you said bounty hunter, only you have the means of turning the boy into a Mandalorian, just like only I have the means to train him in the ways of the force."**_ Vader offered knowing that Boba Fett could possibly turn down the offer.

Boba sat in his seat in silence for a few minutes as he pondered Vader's offer. It wasn't as if Vader could do anything if he turned the offer down as the two of them had reached a good understanding with each other. Vader would turn a blind eye towards his other activities and in return he would go out and kill whoever Vader wanted dead. The Bounty Hunter knew that Vader could easily declare him a criminal and put out a massive bounty on his head. As skilled as he was, he was also extremely realistic about his capabilities and knew for a fact that he couldn't hold out against the legions of people who would go after him if that happened. With that in mind, Boba had only one thing to say to the Sith Lord.

"**Very well Lord Vader, we'll arrive at your ship in two standard days." **Boba spoke before turning off the hologram project and plotted Slave I's course to rendezvous with Vader's personal flag ship that was still under construction.

With the chosen course punched into the ship's navigation computer, the bounty hunter launched Slave I into Hyperspace leaving the Sol System behind him and Harry.

* * *

**Okay, a brand new chapter for you guys. The next chapter will be about Harry's training. Now here's something for you guys to decide think on, What type of ship do you want Harry to have? So please leave a review with your thoughts about the chapter. **

**Until next time readers, Hoorah to Ashes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: THE RISE OF A BOUNTY HUNTER**

* * *

A thirteen year old Harry let out a grunt of pain as he crashed into a Durasteel wall of the incomplete Super Star Destroyer known as the Executor. He angrily glared at the person that had been responsible for throwing him against the wall in the first place. The person in question was an eighteen year old man with dark brown hair that had been mostly buzzed off for practicality reasons. The older teenager also had cold brown eyes from years of harsh training under the strict guidance and tutelage of Darth Vader. The brown haired teen was wearing an Imperial combat uniform that had seen years of wear and tear at the hands of said ruthless tutelage. It was only due to the mysterious teenager's constant mending of the uniform that it was even remotely wearable and useable for him.

"Give up already, Harry. We both know that you can't beat me after spending three hours training with my master on harnessing your force powers." The mysterious teen commented as he deactivated the red-bladed lightsaber that he was wielding in his right hand.

Harry had to mentally agreed with his fellow apprentice's assessment as he struggled to get himself free of the Durasteel wall that he was currently pinned to by his friend. However, due to the stubbornness that the former Earthling had learned from Boba Fett and his own inherent stubborn attitude, he wasn't about to give up so easily. He briefly looked down at his own deactivated lightsaber that lay several feet in front of him. If he could only break free and retrieve his lightsaber then he would be able to continue the fight.

"Sorry say this, Starkiller. But I don't give up, no matter what." Harry commented as he slowly began gather what little remaining strength he had left in order to break free from his friend's grip.

Starkiller eyebrows shot up in surprise as he felt through the force the young Mandalorian's attempt to gather what little power he could bring to bear against him. While he didn't want to harm his friend as much as he already had, Vader had made it clear that they were to fight to the death unless he said otherwise. When the two of them first met, Starkiller had thought that he was being replaced as Vader's apprentice and went out of his way to show contempt towards Harry, who simply shrugged it off. Eventually, he came to realized that Vader was simply training the boy into becoming an extremely powerful future ally in overthrowing the Emperor.

"Harry, you're exhausted to the point that I was able to overpower you easily when it should have taken a lot longer." Starkiller warned as he thumbed his lightsaber's activation button in case his younger friend did something extremely stupid.

That's when he noticed out of the bottom of his eye the lightsaber that Harry had been using during their spar was starting to move slightly like it was being called back to Harry's hand. At least, that's what he thought for a few minutes until he heard the faint sound of his master's breathing. How long had his master been standing there in the shadows and watching their duel, the eighteen year old honestly didn't know as Vader had the ability to sometimes show extremely levels of uncharacteristic stealth on occasion.

However, that sudden slip in concentration was enough for Harry to break free from the Force Hold that Starkiller had on him. But unknown to Starkiller, Harry wasn't going for the discarded lightsaber lying on the ground. No instead, he was going to tackle the unsuspecting sith apprentice and force him to fight on his terms.

"**That's quite enough, Harry. You have completed the objective of your final lesson."** Vader spoke as he stepped out of the shadows and summoned the lightsaber lying on the ground.

While it often irritated the Sith Lord that Harry would use both sides of the force, the man had to respect his unofficial apprentice's decision. Not very many people would be willing to openly use the light side of the force with so many imperial officials on look out for any Jedi that managed to survive the initial Jedi purge and escape notice of the Empire until now.

"**Starkiller, I have a new assignment for you to complete."** Vader commented as he walked towards the two force users like he had a very specific purpose in his mind.

Instantly, Harry and Starkiller kneeled before their master out of respect for the man who put them through absolute hell during training.

"**Jedi Master Rahm Kota, he is currently attacking a critical Imperial shipyard. Destroy him and bring me his lightsaber."** Vader spoke as he gave his first apprentice his assignment as he walked past the two teenagers towards the bridge's window to look out into space.

Harry had to resist the urge to gasp at the idea of a Jedi Master being able to survive both the Great Jedi Purge and subsequent Imperial crackdown for the last sixteen years completely unnoticed. However, something unnerved him about how the Jedi Master was now openly attacking an Imperial Instillation. It actually sounded like General Kota wanted to be found by the Empire.

Starkiller slowly rose to his feet and gave a slight bow to the Sith Lord.

"I shall leave at once, master." The eighteen year old submissively spoke as he moved to leave to prepare his ship.

Harry remained kneeling as he patiently waited for Vader to address him. However, it seemed that Vader was quite finished giving out instructions to his first apprentice.

"**The Emperor cannot discover you. Leave no witnesses. Kill everyone onboard, Imperials and Kota's men alike."** Vader spoke as he turned around to make his point perfectly clear.

Harry knew that Starkiller was about to speak out about killing the Stormtroopers that guarded the shipyard and mentally urged his friend to not provoke Vader. It seemed like for several moments that Starkiller was going to disobey the mental request that he had no means of hearing.

"As you wish, my master." Starkiller spoke before bowing again and leaving the bridge.

Immediately after his friend left, an eerie silence had fallen over the room with the only sound coming from Lord Vader's breathing apparatus. For a few minutes, neither he nor Harry said anything to each other.

"**I have an assignment for you as well, Revan."** Vader finally spoke using the name that Boba Fett had given him after he came of age in the eyes of the Mandalorian culture and completed his training.

Vader had found it fitting that Harry had been given the name of the Sith Lord that had been largely responsible for founding the rule of two.

"**When Boba Fett first brought you before me, you were nothing more than a malnourished child with an unbreakable will to survive. Now you are a Mandalorian bounty hunter trained in the ways of the force and the Emperor's Imperial Guard."** Vader commented offhand without facing his second apprentice.

At the mentioning of the time training under one of the Emperor's Imperial Guard, Harry flinched. The yearlong training regime that he had spent under Master Ved Kennede had been an absolute nightmare. To further add to the already difficult training Boba, Vader and Master Kennede had openly forbade him from harnessing the force during training. But despite this handicap, he had managed to survive and endure the training if only by the skin of his teeth.

"What is it that you require from me, my master?" Harry asked as he looked down at the bridge's floor in order to avoid making contact with Vader polarized lens covered eyes if the man turned around again.

He knew that if their eyes made contact then Vader would mostly torture him for being disrespectful to him. The Sith Lord was well-known for killing Imperial officers if they displeased him in some way, which was something that Harry had seen firsthand.

"**You are to investigate the reports of Jedi activity on the planet Jabiim. If you find any Jedi on the planet, kill them and bring me their lightsabers."** Vader ordered as he continued to stare out the starboard window.

At the mentioning of Jedi, Harry frowned. Unlike Vader or his adoptive father Boba Fett, he never really developed any hatred towards the now defunct religious order.

"As you wish, lord Vader." Harry spoke in a quite tone as he slowly rose up and bowed in the same way as Starkiller did before leaving the bridge to begin his own preparations.

Thirty minutes later, Harry was performing the final sequence for takeoff as he sat in the pilot's seat within the cockpit of his personal transport, the _Black Sabre_. The ship had given to him by Lord Vader before he had been sent out on his very first training mission as his student. The ship itself was a near identical copy of Starkiller's own personal ship, the _Rogue Shadow_. In fact, the only difference between the two ships was the symmetrical wings on the Black Sabre that he had personally installed and the modification of the space cabin into a room full of holding cells. The ship was perfect for a bounty hunter as it could allow him to fly in close to his target and make an easy catch before anyone realized what was going on.

However, for some reason he had this gut feeling that he was about see something that would forever change his already extraordinary life. He quickly brushed off that gut feeling and tried to focus on the mission at hand. With his focus returned to the upcoming mission. The Mandalorian Earthling gently piloted his ship off the ground and out of the hanger bay into the vacuum of space.

* * *

**Meanwhile back on Earth**

* * *

Cho Chang let out an annoyed sigh as she pretended to listen to Professor Cuthbert Binns drone on about one of the numerous goblin rebellions that had taken place in Europe. Like everyone else going to school at Hogwarts, she always found the history of magic to be the most boring subject to study. This was in despite of the fact that she had been sorted into Ravenclaw, a house that took great pride in being the wisest of the four houses that made up Hogwarts.

"_The only reason why I was put into Ravenclaw is because of my weird ability to read a person's body language. Heck, the only reason why I was accepted into Hogwarts in the first place was because Dumbledore needed someone to fill the position as a token minority."_ Cho bitterly thought to herself as she rested her head on her History of Magic book.

It was true that Cho was only one of two people that were currently going to school at Hogwarts and had Asian features, the other being a third year student by the name Sue Li. The two of them were actually extremely close to each other due to the fact they were often treated even worse than the Muggle-born witches and wizards. She knew how people whispered behind her back about how the Ministry of Magic should expel her from Hogwarts, but ignored them and focused on her studies. Despite the fact that she was on Ravenclaw's Quidditch team, she had only a few friends as few people wanted to hang out with her unless they had some sort of less-than-honorable intentions. The best example would be her fellow seeker Cedric Diggory, who had only wanted to date her because he wanted an exotic looking girlfriend.

However, what nobody realized was that Cho wasn't actually Chinese descent like everyone believed her to be. The truth was that her parents had been born on a planet called Eshan and fled to Earth a few years after the rise of the Galactic Empire to avoid persecution for being supporters of the Jedi Order. From what her parents told her, they had been able to get forged documents from Gringotts Wizarding Bank that granted them British citizenship. So when she was born four years later, her parents had been able to successfully integrate themselves into English society without raising any suspicions of the natives.

"_I just wish I could visit Eshan just once in my life, so I can see how my people lived on a daily bases."_ Cho mentally wished to herself as she recalled how her parents taught her everything she knew about her heritage as an Echani.

Like many other second generation children of immigrants, Cho had always felt more connected to place that she had been born in than the place that her parents originated from. However despite this lack of connection to Eshan, she still wanted to visit the planet. But due to the threat of her being enslaved by the Galactic Empire and the ridiculously strict quarantine that the Emperor had put around the Sol System, her beloved parents had flat out refused to allow her to leave the planet.

Little did Cho know, she was soon to have an encounter with one of the galaxy's deadliest bounty hunters.

* * *

**Okay, here's chapter three for you guys. I put that last bit with Cho in, as a way to get her into the story. The next chapter will have Harry on Jabiim looking for Jedi that might have survived both the Battle of Jabiim and Order Sixty-Six. Please leave a review about your thoughts about this chapter.**

**So until next time readers, Hoorah to Ashes!**


End file.
